wcgfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Didactylos
Hi Didactylos -- we are excited to have World Community Grid Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thought of adding the CPU years and Result completed on the project pages? Sekerob 23:16, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Design Hi Didactylos. Did you know you can change the color of this wiki in your preferences? The sapphire theme would go well with your logo. To try it, visit the skin section in your preferences and scroll down to Admin Options. Angela (talk) 04:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) * Uncanny, isn't it? Almost as though I designed it with the sapphire theme in mind? Seriously, though - I tried all the themes, and the default worked best. I may customise it in the future. Didactylos 04:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki on worldcommunitygrid.org Hi Didactylos. Thanks for your welcome message. Is it planned to add a wiki on worldcommunitygrid.org? It would be more accepted by wcg-members than this external wiki. Crille1006 21:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * This wiki has official support from World Community Grid, and permission to reuse any material from the website. An integrated wiki is planned, but you know how slowly these things happen. Didactylos 21:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ** Can I also reuse material from the website in a german wiki (de.wcg)? Crille1006 22:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *** Sure, although there is no German text to reuse. You can translate anything you want. You can also use anything from the English wiki. Have you applied for the de.wcg wiki? Didactylos 22:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ***Ok. Great. No i didn't create de.wcg yet, I'll start with it tomorrow. Crille1006 22:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * de.wcg is created. Crille1006 14:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Replacing a Team Captain Hi Didactylos! Our Team Captain of SETI.Germany stefanhe is inactive. I tried to contact him via wcg-site, but the email couldn't be delivered. I googled him and found another email address, which worked. He agreed to my proposal that I assume his captain-position in our team. How do we replace the team captain? --Crille1006 09:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) * Missing captain --Didactylos 09:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) * Or, if the captain is able, he can retire from the team, then join it again. This makes the captaincy vacant, and there will be a button you can click to assume the captaincy on your team page. --Didactylos 09:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) * Ok, thanks. We'll try the second option ;) I hope it works --Crille1006 09:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) * It works. But I have a little problem: There is a button 'e-mail team' on 'My Team' page. When I click on it, the title of the page is E-mail Your Team Captain and the following error message is shown: There is not currently a captain of your team, or the captain of the team has not opted-in to receive E-mails from members of the team. But there is a captain (me) and I also opt-in to receive E-Mails.. Or does it take time till all site-modules know, that I'm the new captain? --Crille1006 10:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :* Try http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/ms/team/viewTeamEmail.do - if that doesn't work, try waiting. --Didactylos 11:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Device Manager & de.wcg.wikia.com Hi Didactylos! I have some questions: # Is it possible to delete inactive devices from device manager? # How can I merge wcg-user-accounts? # There is a box with informations on the project site in the english wiki (badge, software version etc.). Can I also use this box in the german wiki? # The german wiki is growing, there are 2 more users translating the wcg-site. A great start :) --Crille1006 12:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What's about the things mentioned above? I saw, that you added an info-box on a project site, but the pictures were not available in german wiki. Is it possible to use templates and absolute URLs for the images? One more thing: When a user register in german wiki, he gets a welcome message on his user talk page. Now, this message is signed by you. I think it would be better, if the welcome message is signed by a german speaking person. Can you change it back, so that it's signed by me? --Crille1006 08:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for not replying properly. Yes, I added the info box (it needs some translation). I'm not sure about the images. I think I have a technical solution, but it may take a couple of days to set up. Ask me if you need advice on which bits of the template to translate. : It is a good idea to ask general WCG questions on the WCG forums, so that you get the best (and fastest) answer. : I noticed the issue with my signature on the welcome message. The message is signed by the most recently active admin, not by me specifically. Read this: http://de.wcg.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Wikia : --Didactylos 09:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) spanish wiki i was contacted at wcg forums to translate the wiki to spanish. i have a lot of free time now, so i can do it right now... * Hi, Cb-galle. I have created the wiki for you. It is here: es.wcg.wikia.com --Didactylos 21:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Please help deleting these pages Hi Didactylos, Please delete the pages Category:Linux (OpenSuse) and Category talk:Linux (OpenSuse), as they were created by mistake (wrong namespace, superseded by Installation (OpenSuse) and its talk page; please also see the later part of this thread in the WCG forum for more info). Thanks! -- 12:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * All done! Thank you for the excellent article. --Didactylos 09:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Translation of Akapit "Getting Started" into German completed Hello Didactylos, I am happy to inform you, that I completed the translation of the huge akapit "Getting started" into German. This is one third of the World Community Grid Help. In my opinion, it would be really good to start using this text as official help text. In other words: I kindly ask you to transfer this text on the WCG website. I did the hole text as one person and I am ready to certify for its quality and style. If needed, I am ready to go to the IBM branch in Berlin, Germany, to identify myself and give information about my qualifikation and funktion. In this way, I could, if needed, underline, that you can trust in my translation. In my opinion, we should not wait for the completition of the whole text, I cannot guarantee that I will go on translating at this speed. And It would be really necessary and helpful, if the German users of WCG could start benificiating of a German version of WCG help right now. Be sure that I will not ask for transfering the next texts into official help before completing the next huge accapit "Overview". Sincerely waiting for an answer. Yours Martin Schnellinger * I wish I could! But I'm only a Community Advisor, I don't have the power to put the translation on the official site. I will recommend that they do use your translation, though. I hope they do! --Didactylos 19:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello Didactylos, thank you for the information. With your answer you give me the possibility to ask a question which is really important: Is the grid officially working on an official translation into German? The reason I would like to know this, is as follows: If they work on an official translation of the WCG website into German, especially the help resources, they will for sure prefer their own translation. If so, I would stop translating in the German viki, because it seems of little sense translating the same thing twice. I hope you agree. Even if I like the Grid and I like translating, nevertheless it still is work, not only fun. When I have looked on the screen doing somthing with concentration for two hours, then my eyes tell me that they feel it. Of course, in the end, this is my problem. Nevertheless, to me it seems that World Community Grid should make a fundamental decision whether to accept volunteer translations. I have heard, that you yourself make an English WCG Viki. Could you please explain to me, for which people and for which purpose the VIKI is made? The whole WCG website already is in English, so what for a Viki??? In the end, I would like to tell you, that even if I did sensles work translating I will still suport the grid. No need to worry. Please give me an answer to my question. All the best to you. Martin Schnellinger * World Community Grid aren't working on any new translations this year. Your work is very valuable, so keep it up! Even if World Community Grid do eventually make a German translation, then the "Help" section of the website won't get translated - so your work will still be useful. * The English Wiki is gathering together lots of information not included in the official website. --Didactylos 16:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) How did I get here, who am I,,,same as it alwayz been ? Good thing that I recog. your handle DiDaCtYlOs ! I am the hopeless newbie with 2nd hand CPU's with UbUnTu installed to give to my grandkids [ B 4 We Die ] and finally got a WCG installed my EXEC & MS-O/s knowledge Send us a confermation that we arrived in the right Linux place . regardz & keep-Truckin' UNiRaC Italian wiki Hi Didactylos, this is the best WCG wiki I found on the web so I think this is the best place to put italian language wiki in. Can you create its structure ? Paolo * The Italian wiki is created. You just need to start adding content, then I can add extra things from the English wiki to help you. Good luck! --Didactylos 18:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) 2 questions * It seems to me that italian wiki is in a "place" outside wcg wiki: not the same favicon, no language selection, not even the same user: Baxnimis !!!!!! Can you check please ? * I created 2 articles and some templates, I'm still learning (never used wiki before) but things are going on quite good. I don't know how to use images from the English WCG Wiki: can you help me? Baxnimis 23:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You have made an impressive start! I have requested that the language links be created (it may take a few days). Once that is done, you should be able to use the shared images, too. I think. --Didactylos 15:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) OK, language links work, well done! Now I think italian wiki is quite solid: good structure (categories, templates, images), description page for every WCG project, few red links (wanted articles). From now on I'll add some articles from time to time. I have to ask your help for: * adding wiki logo (I tried but wiki told me I've not admin privileges... hi hi) * adding wiki favicon (same as before) * deleting two pages and 1 file (see deletion candidates section at http://it.wcg.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Candidati_alla_cancellazione) thank you Dydactylos Baxnimis 18:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC)